What a Girl Wants
by Thepillows93
Summary: Sometimes a girl just needs to know that she can love, and be as equally loved back. Kaname/Momomi


**Because there just isn't enough Kaname/Momomi in the world.**

**Summary: sometimes a girl just needs to know that she can love, and be loved back.**

* * *

**What a Girl wants**

* * *

Momomi awoke to an empty bed, and an even emptier room. She sighed and shivered as the morning breeze blew over her bared skin. She rose and stretched before gathering her uniform and heading into the shower. As she picked up the bottle of soap, she smiled fondly.

--

_"You changed soaps again?"_

_"Yeah, I did."_

_"You shouldn't do so anymore. It's useless now."_

_--_

Again, she let out a sigh before lathering. Her hair was about halfway through her shampooing process when she heard the door to her shared bedroom being opened. She smiled to herself. The honey haired woman listened closely as the sounds from the other room carried over to the bathroom.

She could hear the closet being opened and closed, the slipping of clothes being taken off and pulled on. She heard the small questioning grunt as she suspected that the person who created the sound was looking for something, namely socks.

The sound stopped suddenly, and the room was silent. Momomi took that as her cue to finish, and she shut the shower off before stepping out, her body dripping water on the floor. She carelessly took a towel from the back of the door and proceeded to dry herself, making sure that her hair was especially taken care of.

--

_"Did you do something different with your hair?"_

_"No."_

_"Good. It's pointless to change such trivial matters."_

--

To anybody else, the words would have stung if they had heard it from their significant others. They would be unappreciated and even be the reason for a small spat. But to Momomi, who had known Kaname for the majority of her years at the prestigious School of Spica, they made her heart flutter if only for a second. But then again, Momomi was still a girl, a girl who wanted only a second, no a millisecond, where her lover would tell her, straightforwardly, not in a vague question or phrase, that she was beautiful, and that she was loved.

Of course, admitting this to her dark haired partner would result not only in a non-caring shrug or eye-roll, but it also might cause some hurtful words to come out in the heat of the moment. She decided against telling her girlfriend that she had these feelings, and instead took what she was given.

Physically, she was sated, if not more. But emotionally, she was on the verge of tearing her hair out. But Kiyashiki Momomi was far too proud to cry, so she simply didn't.

She exited the bedroom and found the person who awaited her sitting at her desk, doing nothing in particular. Sharp red eyes met her gaze in a bored and laid back expression, "Yo Momomi." She stood up from the desk and picked up her bag.

Momomi awaited her at the door, as always, and the two of the most revered, yet feared girls of the Strawberry dorms made their way to class.

--

Kaname's gaze kept trying to focus on her class work, but she found her eyes always moving to watch the girl a few chairs in front of her. Over the past few days, maybe even a few weeks, Momomi had been acting strange. Actually, ever since the Etoile election, Momomi had been acting strangely, even distant at times.

During that time, she knew they were still patching the holes in their relationship, but it had been a good couple of months, and each day she seemed to get worse. In bed, Momomi had been the same, aggressive, passionate, and alive. But, when all was said and done, the girl seemed to be a whole different person.

Kaname found herself running over the past couple of weeks, trying to find out what had been bothering her amber eyed girlfriend. Kaname was certainly not dense, but she could find no reason why Momomi should be acting so distant towards her.

Kaname was worried. She had to blink a couple of times when the bell rang, and she realized that she hadn't been paying attention to her work at all. Looking down, she found that her brain had robotically forced pen onto paper. Shrugging, she collected her belongings and walked up to Momomi, who herself was finishing up.

Kaname leaned on her desk before lifting an eyebrow and saying, "Ready?"

Momomi nodded, and the two made their way out of the school building. The term was almost over. Tomorrow would be Friday, and then spring break would arrive.

"You hungry?"

Momomi nodded and they walked into the cafeteria. On their walk, Kaname stared at her partner through her peripheral vision. Momomi had her usual confident smirk on, but Kaname knew. She knew that the girl was hiding something, but what?

The two retrieved their school supplied lunches and sat down. Kaname sat across the table from Momomi and watched as she made a silent prayer. When Momomi finished, she began to eat her food with the elegance that she never seemed to lose, except in bed of course. If only everyone knew what a beast Momomi could be in bed. Kaname smirked.

Momomi noticed that Kaname hadn't touched her food, and was opting to stare at her instead. Amber met crimson as their eyes met, "Aren't you hungry?" she asked lightly.

"Not really."

"It's not healthy for you to skip meals Kaname, especially with all that tennis we do."

"I'll be fine."

Momomi sighed; she wasn't going to win, so she didn't even bother really trying.

The two left the lunch hall and headed for their afternoon duties. They parted in the hallway with a light kiss, started by Momomi of course. As the girl left, Kaname swore she could see disappointment in those amber eyes, but instead ignored them.

She walked out to the dorms and found herself staring out of the third floor window, watching the hustle and bustle of the girls below. A voice surprised her from behind. She turned around calmly and faced the speaker.

Blonde hair curtained around the porcelain and pale face of Spica's student body president. A small tug of her lips let Kaname know that her president knew something she didn't, and as always, it irked her to no end when someone knew something she didn't.

"Good afternoon Kenjou-kun."

Kaname nodded in greeting before averting her gaze back out the window, as her arms replaced themselves to be crossed under her chest.

Shion stood next to her and crossed her own arms in a more loose and ladylike way, "I see you've taken to sight seeing."

"I only want to pass the time until Momomi returns from her afternoon class."

For a second, Kaname's body tensed before relaxing once again. Shion raised an all knowing eyebrow before trying, "I see you're having relationship problems."

Kaname acknowledged the woman next to her with a small movement of her eyes, "It's none of your business."

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure I can't help you?"

"I'm certain, now if you'd leave me be, it'd be most appreciated."

"Tell me what's bothering you, Kaname." She pressed.

"I said, we're fine." Kaname's eyes turned to slits. Shion had no business poking her nose where it didn't belong after all.

"I can't let your sour attitude ruin the good reputation our student council has managed to gain Kaname. I suggest you tell me what's bothering you before I drop both you and Momomi from the council." Kaname flinched on the inside. She could care less about the student council, but she knew that Momomi, though she didn't show it, loved being able to know about everything and anything, thus her love of the student council.

She glared at Shion, "You wouldn't."

"I most certainly would, now tell me what's going on, and be honest, I can tell when people are lying you know. I'm not that dense."

Kaname seemed to have an internal battle. One side didn't want her to give in, considering how proud of a person Kaname was. The other side didn't want Momomi to be dropped from the council, most likely making her act even more distant from her.

A few minutes pass by in silence before Kaname spoke, "It's Momomi."

"What about Kiyashiki-san?"

Kaname stared out the window thoughtfully, "She's been acting strangely lately."

"How so?"

"She's changed. She's been acting distant towards me. She rarely speaks to me, and I see disappointment in her eyes more often than not…" Kaname trailed off before her arms disentangled themselves and her fists were clenched at her sides, "Do you think there's another? Do you think Momomi's found someone else?"

Shion laughed lightly, "I doubt Kiyashiki-san would go through the trouble of finding another mate when she already has such a…possessive one…by her side."

Kaname calmed down, but the fire was still roaring, "I find her staring at other couples a lot too. It's like she wants to be the girl in the other girl's arms, if you understand me."

Shion raised an eyebrow, "Really…"

Kaname nodded and sighed, "She's also been really touchy with me lately, but still distant. She's confusing me. One moment, she refuses to let go of me, and the next, all she wants to be is in a different room than me. I hate it! I hate not knowing what's going on, she should know that!" Kaname banged her fists on the innocent window.

Shion sighed now and faced the window as well, "Kaname, tell me, when was the last time you told her that she looked beautiful?"

Kaname regarded the other woman with a slight head turn, "Never. I don't need to tell her. She already knows that she is."

"How about the last time you complimented her on her hair, her clothing of choice, her eyes? When have you told her that she looked _good?_"

"I told you, I don't need to. Momomi knows all of those things about her, what will me telling her all those useless things do anything to solve this?"

"Kaname, when was the last time you told her you loved her?"

Kaname instantly relaxed, "I've never told her," she whispered, "Momomi should know how I feel about her, inside and out. I _show _her how I feel."

"How many times has she told you she loved you?"

"Countless times, especially in bed."

"How did you respond?"

"…"

"Kaname, when was the last time you took Momomi on a date?"

"Our first one, when I was still a young idiot who happened to get lucky with the girl of her dreams on her first date."

"Kaname, you're dense."

"What?" The dark haired girl glared at the blonde haired president.

"I know that, somehow, Kiyashiki-san has lived and put up with you for quite a few years now, but in all honesty, she is still a girl."

"So am I, and so are you, what makes her so different?"

"Kaname, even if you don't admit it, you love it when Momomi compliments you, or tells you that she loves you."

"…"

"You see Kaname, when a girl is in love; she wants to be told that she's loved back. I know you Kaname. You can act distant at times, even to her. You've hurt her countless times."

"We've made up each time."

"Somehow I don't think make up sex can completely cleanse her heart of your words. Her mind might forgive you, but the heart is an especially complicated organ Kaname. I may sound like an old shrink, but I'm smart enough to tell when a girl is in distress. She's afraid and angry Kaname."

"What? What does she have to be afraid of? I would never hurt her…" the last words were whispered.

"She's afraid that she's losing you, and yet she's angry at you at the same time. She's afraid that since you've neglected time after time to tell her that you love her, that you really don't love her anymore. She doesn't want to lose you Kaname, that's for sure. Most girls ask for the simple things, a small kiss good night, a hug when she's crying, sex when she's stressed, and just simply someone who will love her and make sure she knows she's loved. You don't give her anything. Knowing you, you probably let her fall asleep at night, you leave her alone to 'sort out her feelings' when she cries, and you initiate sex when it's convenient for you, not her. You never take her out on a date, god knows how bored she is staying here all the time, and overall, you're a despicable, evil, and cold hearted bitch. I don't even know where she found the heart to love you as much as she does, but she did, and I can't stand watching her slowly breaking because of you. So I suggest you pick up your act, take her on a date, tell her everything she wants to hear, and get her into bed as soon as possible, or I swear I'll shove your big and swollen head up your…" Shion stopped herself before she could continue any further. Her little phrase of advice turned into a spiteful rant towards the blue haired girl, and Kaname only fed the fire by giving her a smirk, "You're despicable." The blonde woman turned around suddenly and walked back the way she came.

Kaname continued to smirk at her president's lack of 'ladylike manners'. She soon heard footsteps behind her and turned around, red eyes immediately spying the dark haired president of Lulim smiling happily towards her. She rolled her eyes and inwardly sighed.

"Hey Kenjou-kun, so you're having trouble with Momomi-san huh?"

"What is this; annoy the hell out of Kaname day? Leave me alone, I'd like to be alone."

"She's right you know."

Kaname turned to raise an eyebrow to the president, "You were listening?"

"Of course. It's part of the all new 'find the juiciest gossip' club." She watched the skeptical expression on Kaname's face and giggled, "Just kidding." She stuck her tongue out and winked.

"Oi…" Kaname placed her head in her hands.

"Anyways, Shion-san is right. A girl likes to be told that she's love, regardless of who it is, or who it's from. But when not even their lovers tell them, they can have some serious emotional issues."

"Momomi has never needed such things before, so why would she need them now?"

Chikaru giggled again, "Well if you haven't noticed, everyone seems to have been paired up lately, and they aren't shy."

"So you believe Momomi is jealous?"

"Yes."

Kaname scoffed, "This is stupid…"

"No, what's stupid is you not doing anything about it." The president of Lulim began to walk away. Kaname waited for a second before shouting out, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Did you know Kaname-kun, that eighty percent of the girls here at the dorms absolutely adore the moon?" She disappeared around the corner soon after.

Kaname glared at the corner. She sighed and returned to staring out the window, spotting a familiar mass of light brown hair as she did so. _Are they right Momomi? Do you feel…unwanted?_

--

Kaname sighed as she walked through her bedroom door at half past eleven. She dropped her bag on the floor and dragged her body towards her desk. She growled in distress as she realized that the books she needed to study with were still in her backpack, back at the door.

As she was about to storm back to the door, the bag was gently set on the table by a lithe and pale hand. She felt a warm pressure on her shoulders as the same hands began to slowly massage her. Kaname sighed in content.

"Rough day?" was the light question.

"You have no idea."

"You weren't there at dinner."

"I was taking care of a few things."

"Like what?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Kaname sighed again, "I'll start this tomorrow. It's not due until next week."

She stood up and faced the face of her all too lovely girlfriend, and Kaname couldn't help but smile. Momomi raised an eyebrow. _She really is beautiful…_

"Momomi…" Kaname stroked her cheek gently, an act she rarely ever did.

Momomi pressed her cheek against the palm lovingly and kissed it. Kaname let her other hand drift onto the other's hips, and they kissed. They fell upon the bed with a soft thump.

--

Momomi awoke once more to an empty bed, though the room was not so empty. Seated at her desk was Kaname. Instead of being dressed in the school uniform, she was dressed in her casual clothes.

Momomi rubbed her eyes tiredly but nearly opened them wide when Kaname walked over to her and kissed her, "Morning."

Momomi mumbled something vaguely in return. Before she could gather her wits, Kaname threw what appeared to be clothes at her. She caught them as they landed and questioningly looked up to her girlfriend, "This isn't my uniform."

Kaname rolled her eyes, "Very observant Momomi. Now please dress, or else we'll be late. I'll wait for you at the entrance. Don't keep me waiting." With that, the blue haired woman left her shorter companion alone in their bedroom.

Momomi stared at the closed door before moving her view to inspect what Kaname had thrown at her. A decent skirt, tank top, and light sweater lay before her eyes. She held them out at arms length and sighed to herself. She would be missing class today.

Momomi walked out the front entrance of the dorms and wasn't surprised when she found Kaname leaning against one of the pillars, "Ready?"

Momomi found herself talking before her mind could stop her, "What are you planning Kaname?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "We're going out."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to take my girlfriend out?"

Momomi stared at her other half. Never had she heard Kaname call them 'girlfriends'. She was even more surprised when a hand was held out to her, "Well?"

"What about class? It's the last day of the term."

Kaname scoffed and rolled her eyes, "It's not like they'll miss us." Her hand was offered once again.

Momomi took the proffered hand and together, they sneaked their way out of Astrea Hills. Once they were in the clear, they took to the side of the road while walking at a leisurely pace.

In the silence, Momomi heard herself think far too loudly. _This has to be a dream…this can't be real…Kaname hasn't taken me on a date since our first one. Why now?_

She was broken from her thoughts when Kaname spoke to her, "Penny for your thoughts?" the voice was still as passive and nearly monotone as ever, but as always, there was a hint of gentleness when Kaname spoke to her.

"It's nothing."

"Really…"

The two arrived into town sooner than they had expected. Most of the walk was taken in silence, and Momomi found herself nearly addicted to the hand holding hers. Kaname never showed her affection in such a 'useless' way, but today, she supposed, was different.

They took the train to a different district, downtown, and as usual, it was quiet. People walked on quietly, the train ride into the district taking a good portion of their morning. It was lunch time by the time they arrived, and Kaname stopped in front of a small café, "Hungry?"

Momomi nodded and squeezed the hand in hers a little tighter. They walked in and approached the counter. The café was quaint. A few sat here and there quietly chattering and eating. A young woman in an apron and visor approached them with a, in Kaname's opinion, sickeningly bright smile, "Hi, how can I help you?"

Kaname easily ordered her meal and waited for Momomi to order hers. The honey haired woman finally settled for a salad and tea. When the price came up, Kaname unlinked their hands and said to Momomi, "Go find a seat, I'll be with you in a sec." she lightly kissed Momomi, who in turn continued to be surprised by Kaname's show of affection.

She did as she was told and sat in the far corner of the café, just like they liked it. Kaname sat down a few minutes later and placed her drink in front of her, "It took a while to get here, you're not tired are you?"

Momomi smiled at Kaname's worry, even though the girl tried to be as vague with her true intentions as possible, "I'm fine." She had the privilege of sleeping on Kaname's shoulder on the train ride after all. How could she not be fine?

Kaname nodded at her, "The one thing I enjoy about this town is how quiet it is."

"I agree. Some might find it boring, but I find it peaceful and less annoying than having a horde of people walking on the streets."

"I don't think I could kill them all."

Momomi laughed at her companion's joke, "Hardly."

Kaname managed to chuckle herself; genuinely enjoying the time she was spending with the girl across from her. The two found themselves immersed in conversation about things ranging from politics to the girls and their antics back at the dorms. The waitress soon brought their orders and smiled at them.

Kaname took a bite of her food and sighed, "Now if only those uptight Christian nuns would serve us food like this, maybe I wouldn't hate everyone so much."

Momomi giggled, yes, she giggled. She felt like she was a first year all over again, and Kaname was still attempting to court her. She couldn't believe it took her another year or so before she let the girl take her on a date. The smaller woman found that her friend had considerably loosened up since they had left the dorms. She was no longer the cranky, ruthless, cold hearted Kenjou Kaname, but she was beginning to look like the cranky, ruthless, and cold hearted Kenjou Kaname that she fell in love with all those years ago.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at her companion when all she did was stare at her salad, "You're not hungry?"

Momomi broke from her past and shook her head, "I was thinking."

"Well try to think while eating, we'll be late."

"You keep saying that."

"Good. That way, we won't be late."

Momomi sighed and finished her meal quickly for fear of Kaname telling her that they'd be late once again. Just as she finished, Kaname stood and opened her wallet. She dropped a fair tip and took Momomi's hand once again.

The nodded to the cashier and made their way down the street. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence before stopping in front of an intimidating building. It was finely decorated with glass doors. They had arrived at the movie theatres. If Momomi knew one thing, she knew that Kaname hated watching movies. She thought it was the worst activity to partake in other than school.

They walked in and Kaname bought two tickets to a movie that Momomi was surprised to see, "They're still showing that?"

Kaname nodded to her and spoke as they walked into the small line at the concession stand, "You've wanted to see this for a while haven't you?"

Even though she was embarrassed, yes, she had wanted to see the movie ever since she saw the ad for it in one of her magazines. It was a classic fairy tale story set in the modern world. A girl who was at the ends of her world was about to give up all hope when she met her prince charming. She was curious about how Kaname had found out. She had never mentioned anything about the movie.

"I picked up your magazine and found that the page where the review for this movie was on was the most creased. That's how I found out." Kaname paid for a bucket of popcorn and a large drink to share, mumbling something about the theatres ripping her off as she took Momomi's hand and followed the nearly non existent crowd to the screening room.

"You can still read me so well after all these years."

"You make it sound like we're an old married couple."

The thought suddenly made Momomi's lips twitch upwards just a tad, but not enough for it to be completely visible.

The two settled for seats far in the back middle. The other occupants, some couples, and others groups of friends sat as far away from each other as possible, which was fine with them.

Kaname draped her right arm around Momomi's shoulders while the other was busy throwing popcorn into her mouth. Momomi laid her head on the arm around her chair and the movie started.

Half way into the movie, Kaname was about to fall asleep. The movie was boring. The plot was predictable, and the characters had no depth. But after glancing at her girlfriend, she saw that Momomi was into the movie. Yes, she could tell that Momomi found the same flaws as she did, and that they peeved her, but the girl was so interested in finding out what happened to the main couple that she decided to ignore the details for now.

Kaname sighed quietly and when she opened her eyes, she found light amber smirking at her. She turned her head away and scoffed, until she felt a light nipping at her neck. She turned back around to face Momomi, who was centimeters away from her own face, and the two kissed. It was slow, it was gentle, and it felt like their very first one. Momomi thought she was going to melt. Kaname never kissed her so gently. Ever.

Momomi found herself forgetting the movie and breaking one of her biggest rules. Never ever ever make out in a movie theatre. It was far too predictable, and predictable wasn't the way she rolled.

But being in Kaname's arms changed everything easily. When they parted, Kaname looked around. Either everyone was fast asleep, or they were sitting far forward and facing the screen. No one noticed. She smirked.

Momomi smiled suggestively at her, and the two ended up laughing softly. The movie ended. Neither of them knew how. They were far too preoccupied with each other. Kisses were given and taken, and wandering hands, namely Kaname's, were playfully slapped away. They walked out of the theatre last, following the yawning crowd out of the entrance.

Momomi left Kaname's side to use the restroom once they were in the main lobby. Kaname patiently waited outside of the door, opting to stay away from the group of women trying to use the bathroom. She smiled to herself. _Tell me why I haven't done this in a long time again?_

Her train of thoughts hit a ridiculously large and namely solid roadblock when Momomi came out. She didn't really get to admire Momomi's outfit or how she looked when they were walking around. Now, when she got a good look, she had to stop herself from drooling all over the ground and making a complete fool of herself. Momomi was beautiful, as usual. Her hair, which has always been her favorite part about her girlfriend's appearance, shone with its usual brilliance, and the knee length skirt showed off her creamy white legs. The top and light elbow length sweater showed off her womanly curves, and her face, somehow, her face managed to look even more beautiful than any other day. Kaname couldn't help but walk up to her and say, as bluntly as she possibly could, "This outfit suits you."

Momomi had to smile. She knew that Kaname was trying, but she could never hope to expect a straightforward compliment from the girl. She knew what the girl was trying to say, and that, along with the fact that she was trying so hard, was what counted.

She took the taller girl's hand in her own, and they walked outside. She let Kaname take the lead once more. God knows where the girl was dragging her off to next.

Momomi was fairly surprised when they arrived at the beach. The afternoon sun shone with all its brilliance and the sea sparkled like diamonds fleeting in the air. Momomi released Kaname's hand, and walked forward as Kaname watched her.

She let the wind blow through her hair, and she felt like she could die and go to heaven. She sighed in contentment as two arms coiled around her petite waist. The smell of Kaname's all too familiar scent filled her senses, and that was all it took, she was in bliss.

Kaname took a deep breath; she had been preparing for this the whole day yesterday. She nearly punched a hole in the wall of the library as she was preparing. She was no good with speaking out loud, so she wrote it all down and memorized it. Only god could help her now.

She gently moved Momomi forward towards the ocean, and Momomi took off her sandals. Kaname took her own shoes off and rolled up her pant legs before the two let their feet soak in the light tide. They walked along the shore in silence, Momomi still taking in that this was really happening, and Kaname mentally preparing herself for the biggest Un-Kaname like speech she would have to give for the sake of her love.

"Hey, Momomi." The sand melted under their feet.

"Hmm?"

"I…" Kaname took a deep breath, "Forgive me..."

Momomi turned to look up at her, "For what?"

"Everything."

Momomi stopped walking, taking Kaname with her. She looked into deep and sincere crimson eyes. She noticed the uncertainty and nervousness in them, and realized that it must have taken a lot for the girl to come up with what she was about to say. After all, this was the 'emotionless robot' Kaname.

Kaname took the hand that she clasped and brought it up to her lips before lightly kissing it, "When the time's come for me to speak my feelings, I've always neglected to do so. Taking in this fact, I've also ignored the fact that you might have possibly been hurt by my blatant ignorance. When it comes to matters of the heart, I feel that you have it so much easier. You're able to express that in words, actions, and emotions. I've grown up so distant from any other people, and I find it pointless to speak of feelings. I find it weak frankly. But, that doesn't mean I ignore the fact that the fact I was attracted to you was because of your admirable traits. I found myself falling for your always cool and calm exterior, so identical to mine. I even let you call me that absurd nickname when we were younger, no matter how much I despised it. The way you spoke with such elegance, yet venom sent chills up my spine, and still continues to do so to this day. Your amount of knowledge nearly surpassed mine, and I found my respect for you growing bit by bit. Your eyes entranced me, and I felt a thrill when you gazed at me. You carried yourself with such confidence and an air of authority. You were sure of yourself, and once you set something in motion, you continued with it. When you talked, your words always had a hidden meaning behind them, a riddle yet to be solved, and I found myself challenged constantly." Red pierced into amber.

"Kaname…I…"

"I absolutely hated the fact that someone was better than me, yet I was already pulled in too deep. The more time I spent with you, the more I noticed, and the farther I fell. It wasn't long until I felt like I would drown in the feelings I had accumulated for you. As the time continued on I found my crush turn into an obsession, an infatuation if you will, and then at one point, I'm not sure when, those feelings turned into ones of love. I'm not sure if this is what I really felt, but I felt the need to protect you, to hold you, to kiss you. I wanted you for myself, and I'd have it no other way. Forgive me Momomi, if I waited too long to tell you, but my feelings for you, whatever they may be, are strong. I can't say that I hold love for you, because I don't really know what love is. All I know is that I don't want to leave your side, and I'll be damned if I let you leave mine. 'Till this day, all those traits that I fell in love with have only grown and flourished into something even more beautiful and mature. I can only anticipate the day that we are able to live in eternal paradise together, though I want to make as much of this world as possible together with you."

Kaname looked fairly uncomfortable during the entire thing. Of course she would! This was Kaname! She never spoke out her feelings, especially about love. She never complimented, and she never worked this hard for another human being, unless that was Momomi of course. The internal struggle of trying to find the right words to say was visible to the point of screaming it out.

Momomi understood immediately. She felt such tears well up in her throat at the fact that finally, after years of being together, Kaname told her how she really felt. The girl felt such a weight lifted off of her shoulders. She threw herself at the older girl and the two ended up landing in the cool sea water.

--

The walk back to the dorms was spent in comfortable silence. The two girls were drenched, but that didn't stop them from walking home, "We'll catch a cold." Momomi scolded.

"Then we can stay in bed all day."

Momomi smiled and cuddled closer to the arm that she held captive. Kaname smiled as well and continued on the hill back home, "I had fun today…" it was a whisper.

"Mm."

"…thank you."

A light kiss on the top of her head was the answer, and Momomi was ready to burst into tears again. But after spending over two hours at the beach just pouring her heart out and releasing all of her pent up emotions, Momomi felt relief wash over her. She was content, and by the steady breathing of her partner, she could tell that Kaname felt at peace as well.

The gate to the dorms was closed, as usual, but they went around the side and Kaname climbed a tall tree that branched over the wall. She sat on the wall and encouraged Momomi to climb up and grab her hand. The girl did as she was told, and the two were over the wall in the blink of an eye.

The dorms were quiet, almost to the point of it being suspicious, but to them, it was a comforting silence. It let them know that the only ones who were present were them. They couldn't care less.

When they entered the room, the first thing they did was lock the door. Momomi smirked at her lover and reached up to grab her collar lightly, "Let's take a bath."

Kaname smirked back and the door to the bathroom closed behind the sound of an airy giggle.

--

Momomi woke up, and finally, she was warm. She snuggled into the warm body next to her even deeper, stirring her sleeping bedmate. It was spring break, and she intended to sleep in for as long as possible, now that she had someone to sleep in with.

Kaname stretched lightly in bed without opening her eyes, "Morning sleepyhead." Came from the playful voice of her lighter haired companion.

"Mm."

"It's Spring Break. Do you want to get a few more hours of sleep? By then, most of the others should be long gone to visit mommy and daddy."

"Mm."

"Can't you say something else?" Momomi fake pouted.

Kaname cracked an annoyed crimson eye and sighed, "Yes, I'd love to get a few more hours of sleep. If only someone would let me."

Momomi laughed lightly and draped herself over her lover's body. She laid there as Kaname's breathing began to even out, and an arm was wrapped protectively around her body. Momomi closed her eyes and whispered into nothing but the air, "It's nice to have you back Kana-chan…"

* * *

**My first time writing KanamexMomomi fic. I find these two characters to be complex and a bit challenging to write correctly. My apologies if they sound out of character or a bit odd. The part where Kaname pours her heart out was a tad difficult to write. It was hard to imagine Kaname saying such things, yet the thought was so simple. I tried my best, and I'd like to hear some feedback about how I wrote them. Thanks for reading, and happy reading/writing. :) **


End file.
